Revenge is sweet
by HoratiosBabyMama
Summary: Riven has insulted Musa for the last time! But dos he have some revenge of his own?Oneshot. slightly AU.


**This is my first Winx fic so forgive me if I get anything wrong but I love Musa and Riven and I just had to write this. Hope you like it!**

**Also this is an AU, It takes place in Magix but there is no Alfea or Red Fountain. I hope no one is OOC. Please tell me if they are!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, never have and never will. If I did own the show; it would be nothing but fluff.**

**888**

"Oh where is it?" 20 year old Musa asked aloud to her empty room. She was searching in vain for her new outfit and it was nowhere in sight and they were supposed to meet the gang in an hour.

In her closet? No. In her bathroom? No. Her apartment wasn't that big, could it be in Techna's room?

Musa knocked on her roommate's door, "Yes?" "Hey Tech, is my new outfit in there?" Musa asked hopefully. "Yes it is, I was just adding something on it for you." Techna said, opening the door and handing the clothes to Musa. "Thanks," Musa said, "You're welcome, I hope Riven likes it." Techna smiled. Musa blushed, was her crush that obvious?

She walked back to her room and put the outfit on. She stared at her reflection and grinned, she was proud of this choice and was sure that she would finally grab Riven's attention.

The shirt was purple (Riven's favorite color although he'd never admit it) with long flowing sleeves. It ended just above her navel. Instead of her usual baggy pants she wore a gauzy skirt that ended at her knees. She laughed as she imagined Riven's reaction.

She admired it from every angle and noticed a musical note sewn on the corner of the skirt. Good old Techna.

"Are you ready yet?" Techna called, "Coming!" Musa replied running out the door.

At the park

"You guys are coming to the concert right?" Musa asked nervously hoping no one had changed their minds. "We wouldn't miss it for the world!" Layla said hugging her friend, Musa smiled. She had gotten an audition at the Midnight club and they had given her a slot in tommorow night's show.

"Where are those boys?" Stella asked irritably, "Can't wait to stick your tongue down Brandon's throat Stell?" Bloom winked. The girls laughed. "I hope they get here soon!" Musa said, "You just want to see Riven!" Layla teased. "Yea I know that outfit is not just for the stage!" Stella joined in. Musa glared at her friends and was about to spit a retort when… "Hey girls!" Sky waved.

The men were walking towards the girls, Stella sprinted over and kissed Brandon feverishly. Bloom gave Sky a quick kiss, Flora hugged Helia, and Techna and Timmy smiled shyly. Riven stood behind the couples looking disgusted, Musa smiled at him. He just looked away but Musa wouldn't give up that easily. She knew it was just an act. She sidled up to him, "Hey Riv." He grunted. "You ready to see me perform?"

He faced her and she saw his eyes rake over her, "Sure," he replied. "Whadda ya think of the clothes I chose? I think they'll work well with the clubs acoustics!" "Yea," he smirked, "If you're performing as a circus gypsy."

Musa felt like she had been slapped and waited for him to say that he was joking. He didn't. She was too hurt to even yell at him, she pushed the tears away and whispered icily, "Fine have it your way Riven!" she stormed away with a short goodbye to everyone else.

How dare he say that! Why did he always have to insult her? Couldn't he see that she liked him? Or was he really that dense? She sat on a bench outside the club entrance and finally let the tears fall. This was pathetic she almost never cried, was she really gonna let some boy make her act like a lovesick school girl? No, even if he was an incredibly hot, understanding, broody… 'Stop thinking about him like that!' her brain screamed.

"Musa?" she looked up expecting Riven but saw Jared staring at her. "Oh hey Jared" she said absentmindedly wiping away her tears. "What's wrong?" he sat next to her. "Riven" she muttered. "What he do to you?" Jared asked concerned. "Just insulted me for the last time." She said looking at her watch, "Sorry Jared I gotta go practice for tommorow" "See you later Musa" he said. 'Time for revenge!' she thought as she ran home.

:Riven's pov:

I sat down at one of the small tables in the crowded room. I shouldn't even be here not after my fight with Musa; but she had called and asked to meet her here tonight. He grimaced, why had Musa invited him to the club she was performing at tommorow? On karaoke night?

The club was small but nice, with midnight blue walls and stenciled on stars. I checked my watch; I was on time. Where was Musa? I picked a piece of lint of my pants. I was wearing a pair of red pants and a tight white shirt that ended just above my abs (His normal outfit on the show). The stage lights flickered on and the announcer came up to the mike. "Welcome to Midnight Karaoke!" the crowd cheered. "Our first singer is our opening act tommorow night, Musa! Singing 'Bad boy' by Cascada!" the crowd clapped as Musa came onstage. My eyes widened.

What had she done to that outfit?

The sleeves had been cut off the shirt leaving something resembling a tube top and the gauzy skirt was gone entirely being replaced by a leather skirt; a _short _leather skirt. Was a girl allowed to look that sexy? It must be illegal. Purple why oh gods why purple?

"Hello Magix!" Musa yelled, "You ready to rock!" the audience roared in response. Musa pointed offstage and the music started.

Musa grabbed the mike and tapped her foot to the beat.

_Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I felt _

'I'm an idiot' I thought smacking my head.

_  
Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again  
_

A weird techno beat started up and Musa started to dance.

The music got louder, _Bad boy!  
_

Her skirt wrinkled as her hips swayed; what would the crowd think if I jumped her right now?

_  
You once made this promise  
to stay by my side  
but after some time you just pushed me a side  
you never thought that a girl could be strong  
now I'll show you how to go on _

'My women issues are finally biting me in the ass!'

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

_  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
you can be my bad boy  
But understand  
that I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again_

The techno music started again and Musa danced and pointed at someone in the crowd.

It was Jared. 'Bastard, I guess he got to her first' I sighed and looked at Musa again. Big mistake. I could feel a burning sensation in my groin. 'Oh heck no! Not here!' I grabbed my glass of water and splashed my face with it. I didn't look at the stage until the music stopped and my 'friend' cooled down.

Musa hopped offstage and went to sit next to Jared as the crowd clapped, cheered, and whistled. Jared grabbed her hand and kissed it. 'That's it!' and before I knew what I was doing, I stomped up to the stage and told the DJ what song I wanted.

It was a strange song by the Killers but it was perfect for the moment.

'Two can play at this sexy game'

The music started and I saw Musa look up and her eyes widened. I remembered her once betting me that I can't sing. Time to prove her wrong.

_Breaking my back just to know your name  
Seventeen tracks and I've had it with this game  
I'm breaking my back just to know your name  
But heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Anything goes but don't blink you might miss  
Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight _

I wriggled my hips and heard a girl give me a wolf whistle;Musa glared at her.

Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential

I looked right at Jared as I sang the chorus and he gasped as he realized I was insulting him and I smirked.

Ready? Let's roll onto something new  
Taking its toll and I'm leaving without you

Cause heaven ain't close in a place like this  
I said heaven ain't close in a place like this  
Bring it back down, bring it back down tonight  
Never thought I'd let a rumor ruin my moonlight

I licked my thumb and ran it over my stomach and Musa's lips parted slightly.

_  
Well somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around _

Pace yourself from me  
I said maybe baby please  
But I just don't know now  
When all I wanna do is try

I strutted around the stage; smirking the whole time at Musa's and Jared's reactions.

Somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around

Musa looked ready to burst, 'Revenge is sweet'

_Somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around_

Jared looked about ready to punch my lights out, 'Again I say revenge is sweet'

_Somebody told me  
You had a boyfriend  
Who looked like a girlfriend  
That I had in February of last year  
It's not confidential  
I've got potential  
A rushin', a rushin' around!_

The crowd whistled and cheered and I saw many of the girls wink and wave at me. I made sure Musa saw me wink back at them.

I stalked over to her table and placed my palms upon it. "Hey Muse, I thought we were supposed to meet here tonight?" I said huskily. "Listen you-" Jared faced me, "Oh shove off bastard!" I told him. He brought his fist back and was about to punch me, I took my fighting stance but Musa stepped in between us. "I'll see ya later Jared, I need to talk to Riven alone." Jared looked at her helplessly before shooting a glare my way and leaving.

Musa grabbed my wrist and pulled me out the door. She let go and faced the street a second. I leaned against the wall; crossed my arms and waited. She turned to me with a confused look, but why did it have to look so…cute? "You look good Musa," I said quietly. "For a gypsy?" she snapped, "I'm sorry about that Muse," I sighed frustrated and leaned my head back. "I just-" I never was good with feelings, "I'm just…" Musa glared and waited impatiently. "I'm not good with this sort of thing," I sighed, "You're…I'm-"

"Ah screw it!" I spat. I grabbed Musa's waist and crushed my lips against hers. She seemed surprised at first but suddenly her arms flew around my neck. She was kissing me back! My tongue was begging for entrance; she granted it and I mapped out every corner.

My tongue retreated back to my mouth when her tongue came chasing it and they started an erotic dance. I pulled her closer and my fingers held her lower back.

She was the first to pull away although she seemed reluctant. "What was that for?" she panted, "You're too damn sexy for your own good" I panted back. She smiled slightly at that. "So how did you like my song?" her smile turned evil. "You had my 'friend' heating up" I admitted, she looked down. "Looks like he did again," she laughed. I looked down; she was right. I reddened, "Can you blame me?" I asked, "No cuz my bod reacted the same way to your performance," she replied.

"What was with Jared?" I asked, "Part of my plan" she smirked. "This was payback wasn't it?" "Yep!" "Well it worked, you had me whipped, turned-on, and jealous all at the same time," I told her. "Same here, Riv, same here."

We smiled at each other. "Where did you learn that song!" she laughed, "Hey, I listen to music too ya know!" "I know! It's just that song doesn't seem like your type" "What is my type of song?" "I don't know!" "Ok then, shut up!"

She glared at me and I looked at the ground. "Sorry, I didn't mean that, I just get mad to hide my feelings." She lifted my chin and looked me in the eye. "How do you feel about me Riven?" "You're asking me that after that kiss?" I asked incrediously, "I act more than say Muse, you know that." "After that kind of kiss I'd have to say you lov-" she stopped short and looked at me questioningly. "Riven, do you…?" 'It's now or never'

"Love you? Yea I do." "Seriously?" I smirked, "Seriously." I said and kissed her deeply.

I pulled away and she grinned at me, "Love you too, Riv"

Inside my heart soared, "Glad we got that cleared up. Now how about we go back to my place?" "Riven!" she exclaimed, "It's only the first date!" "So?" "I'm not that kind of girl!" she joked. "You wore the wrong outfit for that impression sweetheart." She smiled and I grinned wolfishly at her, "I just have one more question, is that skirt real leather or fake?" "You'll have to take me to your place to find out," she said suggestively. My heart raced as we ran to my bike and took off to my apartment.

The skirt was real leather.

I woke up wrapped in a tangle of sheets and Musa. She was staring at me lovingly. "So how do I rate?" I yawned jokingly, "Definitely an 11 out of 10" she said, "FYI; Jared rated a 4" I grinned at that. I kissed her tenderly and she started humming that song and I remembered something.

"Hey Muse?

"Yea?"

"If I can be your bad boy; can I still be your friend?"

She chuckled and kissed me which I took as a yes.

When we pulled apart I asked her, "What song are you singing tonight?"

"I was going to sing 'How do you do?' but now I'm thinking 'Love hangover' is much more appropriate"

I grinned, "Well we'd better get started then shouldn't we?"

"A girl has to prepare"

For her performance that night; Musa was more than enough prepared.

888

If you can't guess how they prepared, then you need a brain tune-up.

How'd I do? I'm sorry if Jared was ooc but I've never seen the episodes with him so I had to guess from music vids I've seen. Riven was in character right? I hope so. Both of the songs can be found onYoutube, if you havent heard one of them i suggest you listen to them, they're awesome! Now that you've read you must review!

Riven: You'd better review or I'll come torture you with my singing

Me: but that would just turn them on… Ooooooh, I get it.

Musa: Yo Riv! I've got to prepare for another performance!

Riven: Readers review! I've got something to take care of.

Me: Riven! Leave the room first before you do that!

Review please! Oh no not my desk!


End file.
